<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the core six avengers and their godly parents by gracebparker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765788">the core six avengers and their godly parents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracebparker/pseuds/gracebparker'>gracebparker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Gen, Marvel Universe, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracebparker/pseuds/gracebparker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a little character claiming for the avengers and their godly parents if they were demigods in the riordanverse!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the core six avengers and their godly parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starting with Iron Man himself, Tony Stark: Son of Hephaestus<br/>
Cabin Nine was the easiest claim of the characters because of his skill as an engineer and his most comfortable being in the lab!</p><p>*side note: Peter and Leo would definitely be best friends and hang out in Tony's lab together*</p><p>Steve Rogers: son of Hebe<br/>
(Hebe is a minor goddess claiming campers after Percy's agreement with the Olympians in Percy Jackson 5.)<br/>
This one makes a lot of sense because Hebe is the goddess of youth, and children of Hebe age very slowly because of their traits. Steve is a 100 year old man, basically, and (although he was frozen) that's close enough. If he was to be claimed by a Major Olympian, Steve has natural leading qualities and would likely be a child of Zeus.</p><p>Natasha Romanoff: Daughter of Ares, turned Hunter of Artemis</p><p>Natasha is a skilled agent and fighter, which gives a lot of Ares vibes. However, she was a single maiden for practically her whole life and joining the Hunters makes a lot of sense for her personality.</p><p>Bruce Banner: Son of Apollo</p><p>Although he is brilliant in intellect and could be a child of Athena, Bruce is a doctor with seven PhDs and the children of Apollo are usually healers at Camp Half Blood, which made more sense for his abilities.</p><p>Clint Barton: Son of Apollo<br/>
While Clint definitely spent time in the Hermes Cabin before being claimed because it was difficult to find his guiding characteristics, Apollo's children have ability for archery and as Hawkeye this is his highest skill. </p><p>Thor Odinson: Cannot be claimed because he is a godly parent of Norse demigods. </p><p>I do think he and Zeus would be besties because of the thunder and lightning pairing though...</p><p>Thor Odinson: Best friend of Zeus</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still so new to this but thank you for reading! leave any thoughts below :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>